The present invention relates to a display device for use with a gaming apparatus that includes a tubular display container configured to constrain movable display objects after the movable display objects are propelled into the tubular display container. The present invention further involves a display object holder where the movable display objects are held in an individually controlled manner prior to being selected and propelled into the tubular display container.
Gaming Devices
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Bonus Prizes
Some gaming devices award bonuses in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus can be defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams. One of the gaming devices described in this document comprises three spinning reels and a spinning wheel bonus display. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning reels of the primary game, the wheel can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Generally, bonus prizes are offered in such games in order to increase the excitement and enjoyment experienced by players. This attracts more players to the game and encourages players to play longer. When gaming devices attract more players and the players play longer, they tend to be more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices.
Display Devices
In addition, highly visible display devices are utilized on gaming devices in order to attract players. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. It is, therefore, desirable for gaming devices to incorporate highly visible display devices.
The applicants believe that display devices tend to be more successful if they are a derivation of a well-known game or theme. They are more successful because players tend to be drawn to games that they instantly recognize. Many players are reluctant to try completely new games because they must spend time to learn the new game. It is, therefore, desirable to provide display devices that are based on well-known games or themes.
The applicants also believe that display devices also tend to be more successful if they utilize physical objects rather than simulations. Although video devices and electronic signs can be used for display devices, players are more attracted to display devices that utilize physical objects. Physical objects can be even more effective display devices if they are movable and they are used in combination with lights and sounds.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0002373 appears to disclose a gaming device involving a display area with a plurality of aligned channels, each channel containing a movable object, an actuator at the base of each channel and a partitioner for dividing each channel into a plurality of sections. However, the disclosed gaming device does not provide for holding the movable objects in an individually controlled manner in an area separate from the channels before engagement with the actuator. Thus, the disclosed device does not allow for the increased control and ease of operation accrued to the game operator by the gaming devices of the present invention where (i) the movable objects are held in an individually controlled manner in an object holder separate from the display container and (ii) one movable object can be selected from a plurality of different movable objects for placement into the display container.